Seth Ferai
You take the world for granted, until it shows you how it really is.-Seth Ferai Seth Ferai Seth Ferai(Also known only as Seth) is a 17 year old half demon, created and played by Maxwell5123 History Bio Seth was a lonely child, his love for the unknown forest by his village caused everyone else to slightly fear him. He knew the ins and outs of the forest and in a way, was adopted by it, he would go to the forest when he was scared or needed comfort. He also enjoyed following the Orbs of Corruption, as his village called them. To see where they would lead. He became a half demon after stumbling upon the largest gathering of Orbs of Corruption he'd ever seen, they rewarded his finding by destroying his village and turning him into a half demon. He was hated by the outside world for what he became. 'HMA' Seth joined late into the school year, and upon his first day made himself well known, by getting hit multiple times by his later ex-girlfriend, giving someone a mind bend and ultimately making himself to be a calm person but also a bit of a jerk. He had troubles with his three identities which caused him more problems and those around him. He left the school for unknown reasons not long after. 'Between HMA & HMA II' Seth sought to regain his mind, he was tired of three separate beings control him and what happens. He headed to a sanctuary in the forest by his old home. There he found an old book from his childhood and the sanctuary itself. Upon grabbing the book Seth blacked out, but in truth he began his training, what to him seemed like a few hours was in fact a few months. After his training his swords were destroyed by the unknown beings that trained him and gave him the book that began his training. His mind was repaired so the three identities that were with him before are gone, but at a slight cost. 'HMA II' Seth returned to HMA after months of being away, feeling that his mind and himself are in better condition to socialize with others. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Seth is a very strong physical fighter, although tries to avoid combat all together. His endurance is high making it harder for him to go down, his magic however is lack luster relying on his own natural energy to amplify his attacks. He currently has small control over nature, reading from the book is his way to continue this training. Powers Energy Control: Seth has complete control over the natural energy around beings, currently he can only control his own. Flight:His wings give him flight. Hand to hand: Seth is now skilled at hand to hand combat, preferring not to use any weapons to fight. Druid: Seth is a Druid, protector of forests and healer of nature. Nature Control: Seth has control over nature. Paraphernalia Black and blue energy amplifying gloves. A scepter with a crystal rose adorning it Character Relations Cyrus Days Seth knows Cyrus well enough for them to be considered friends. Katherine J. Rithe Seth's Ex-Girlfriend but still Seth's friend. Notes *Seth has bipolar disorder, caused by having his mind repaired. *Seth's horns,wings and tail are pearly white now, but change colors depending on his mood, white being their natural state. *Seth has to wear glasses after his training, as some of the mind that couldn't be repaired fully was connected to his eyes. Trivia ((TO BE ADDED) Theme(s)